Ygo August Donia
Ygo August Donia (born 1984) is a powerful Lovian statesman. He was the Prime Minister of Lovia from 1 February 2011 to 30 April 2011. He is a rightist, conservative Christian politician. Donia is the head of the Brigade, a notorious personal army. Some have even called him a fascist or a threat to national security. In March 2011, Donia was incarcerated for the duration of six months as a result of him losing the Galahad v. The Brigade Trial. He served in absentia in the 2011 Second Congress until his release in September. Donia is believed to have been involved with the rebel movement during the Lovian Civil War, but only behind the scenes. He was elected to the 2012 First Congress for the CCPL, and is currently the Minister of Environment. As of April 2013, Donia is a claiment to the now more or less vacant throne of Lovia, demanding the abdication of the inactive King Dimitri I, in has favour. If Dimitri failed to do so before May 1, Donia would march onto Noble City. His march on the city sort of failed. But since June 20, 2013, Donia has become Yeezus. He is therefore devine and infinite. Thus, he is beyond mistakes. On July 7, 2013, Donia was involved in a car accident that left him seriously injured. Lovia's personal man of steel was fully recovered by September 2013. Background the eldest son of August Magnus Donia and brother to Dalia Donia-McCrooke. He was a member of the LCP, the Lovian Communist Party although he prefered to stay in the background. In july 2010, along with his father, Ygo joined the NLS as a passive member. He is the coach of Plain Balls United, a Lovian soccer team. Currently Ygo is a member of the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia. Ygo is the current Baron of Donia, as he received the title being his fathers heir. Ygo, who is known as Ygo August I, Baron of Donia, is currently a high ranking member of the CCPL in Oceana. As a writer, Ygo is best known for writing his late father's biography The Tragic Life of A.M. Donia and Religious Life (2010). He is also known as the host of the well-known talk-show Oceana Late and was the first to have whistleblower Alexandru Latin on air telling his story about Case Villanova which dealt a powerful blow to the once powerful and succesful Walden-movement. Y.M. Donia created his own personal army, The Brigade, in January 2011. Living the rich life Ygo August Donia is living a very luxurious and extravagant livestyle, not fitting that of a communist. Ygo August likes to drink, party, brawl, fight and his favourite hobby seems to be being unfaithful to his wife. He often got himself into trouble as he ran into members of the Conquistadore family. In a duel with the eldest son of their arch rival Señor Juan Xavi, Ygo lost his eye. Personality Y.M. Donia is a firm believer in the principle: "A man, a man, a word, a word". He never lies and always tells the truth. Except when he doesn't but this rarely happens. He is also known as the Dalai Swagga, the Lovian Gandhi, Yeezus, Mr. Boss, and the Lord of a Thousend Pimps. Another nickname is the Supreme Commander of Bossery, and the timeless Sir Bro. Donia is very generous with friends but he eats his enemies alive and raw. Appearance Ygo A. Donia once lost an eye in a drunk fight and wears an eyepatch ever since. Underneath he has revealed to wear a fake eye carved out of a diamond. He has a scar on the left-side of his face and a broken nose. His looks are described by those who have had the pleasure of seeing him, as: ::"A surprisingly handsome man with piercing green eyes and the long hair of an old testament prophet, a wandering holy man, a remarkably free spirit. He is the cross between a professional surfer and a messiah. In all, he is best described as a good looking fellow who bears an uncanny resemblance to Jesus Christ, the Dalai Lama and Kanye West. But he also kinda looks a bit like Nelson Mandela, and he has John F. Kennedy's smile and Marilyn Monroes legs. Sort of.". Urban legends Ygo stands 7 feet tall, weights 500 pounds of pure muscle and can benchpress a schoolbus. He can walk across the ceiling with his fintertips and climb a tree with his hair. He once ate a cow alive and killed a man by giving him an evil look. Many urban legends surround Ygo A. Donia. He is known as Lovia's younger version of Chuck Norris. He is rumoured to have invented house-music despite hating music. A lot. According to legend, he was either born at an underground rave-party or on an airplane flying over the Pacific Ocean. Profession Ygo August Donia is a talk-show host and hosts the famous Oceana Late. He does so together with Taisho Kumato. Controversial political chameleon Pierlot McCrooke used to be his co-anchor but was fired for sabotaging the show repeatedly. Donia is a client of Salinger Legal Counsel, and appreciates their service greatly. . (courtesy of Ygo August Donia)]] He studied a veried ammount of highly different subjects, ranging from geography, Limburgish culture and Oceana customs, to the Bredish language, it's history and origins. He speaks fluent Bredish, among half a dozen other languages and several local dialects and regional languages. Speeches As a writer Donia is internationally recognized as one of the best speechwriters of the world. His deliverance of these speeches, too, is seen as a magnificant spectacle to behold. With his beautiful deep, pleasant, cultivated voice he enchants his audiences, resulting in a fabulous collective eargasm for all those privileged enough to witness the wonder that is a speech by Donia. They are lyrical, magical, generally described as almost devine and godlike. Never using the material of anyone else, he always writes his own speeches. He throws in winks at popular culture, sometimes, using songs of struggling singers such as Kanye West and Lana Del Rey, who's careers he helped get off the ground, several of whom named their children in his honour. People he helped Donia has also written speeches for other politicians, such as Philip Bradley-Lashawn, or Pierlot McCrooke, and of course Drabo Doorian, to name a few. His speeches and his prose, well-placed, perfectly-paced and charismatically brought, transcend political ideoligies, personal opinions, relationships, race and even death itself. They are said to be, among other things, the cure for aids. Personal army Ygo August has his own personal army, called The Brigade. They defend the Clan, the allies of the Clan and it's family members aswell as Castle Donia itself. The Brigade has twenty members so far and all members are licensed and carry a gun permit. This private army, though non-aggressive and in possession of the proper papers, is highly controversial.Percival E. Galahad criticises the Brigade Involvement in the Civil War In the October and November 2011 Lovian Civil War, the Brigade fought along side of the rebel. Some say they were ordered to do so by their one and only true master, Ygo August Donia, as it is believed that "no other man ever would have the balls to command such a fiercesome bunch". When I. G. La Blaca made his final stand against UNLOR forces on the 30th of October, Brigadiers where present at the scene, protecting the rebel leader and engaging in the shootout. Sixteen Brigadiers eventually fled to the Empire of Oceana. After the murder of La Blaca, Donia expressed his regret in his death, saying he had a deep respect for him and considered him to be "an inspirational figure, in spite of our different political opinion". April 2013 coup Having trained the Brigade during most of 2012 and the early months of 2013, Donia has been recruiting new members to join the ranks of his private army. This was his focus during the time he took off and lived a more outwardly low-profile life. In April, however, he declared he would depose King Dimitri I and rule in his place. He gave the current Lovian Royal Family an ultimatum: by May 1, the King should be out of the palace of Donia would march onto Noble City and kick the King out of his palace by force. He has made it very clear, however, that not a single hair on the King's head will be harmed, lest he refuses to cooperate. The Donia Clan will then become the current ruling Royal Family of the nation. They will, however, be as powerless as their predeccessors, albeit more numerous in numbers, and more actively engaging in society. The coup went wrong and Donia ended up fleeing the scene of the crime. After a short lasting battle he and the remaining Brigadiers were rounded up and briefly incarcerated. When nobody would press charges, Donia and his soldiers walked free. July 2013 accident On July 7, 2013, Donia was involved in a car accident when his limousine collided with another car on a busy street of Noble City at night. He was rushed to the hospital, and said to be suffering a perforated lung, multiple broken bones and internetal bleeding. News of the exact nature of his condition remains scarce but his situation is said to have been critical. By August 2013, Donia was said to have been well enough to walk on his own again. Doctors were reportedly amazed by his quick recovery. By mid-September 2013, the ex-Prime Minister was said to have been "fully healed and entirely his robust healthy self again". According to eyewitnesses, Donia "literally jumped with joy" upon hearing he was allowed to leave the hospital. He then moonwalked out of the hospital and drove away on his Harley Davidson motorcycle. Personal life Family life Ygo August has been married two times. His first wife (2003-2009), a circus entertainer, gave birth to two daughters, Delilah (2008) and Anastacia (2009). His second wife is a Lovian socialite whom he married in 2010. Not very attractive, but a rich heiress to a wealthy businessman who in turn finances his son-in-law's party the LCP. Ygo August is a Roman catholic. From his 18th until his 21th year he served in the United States Marine Corps, because Lovia has no army. His father sent him: military drilling in the navy would do the boy good. Ygo's brothers-in-law are Techno Viking and Chocolate Rain Dude and his father-in-law is Epic Beard Guy. Children Ygo August Donia has been married twice and once had an engagement called off (to Pamela McGrierson) while she was carrying his child. In total, Donia has nine children by four different women, five from both his marriages and four outside of marriage. :Marriages and relations: * Maria Hasselhoff (first wife): ** Daughter: Delilah Donia-Hasselhoff (2008) ** Daughter: Anastacia Donia-Hasselhoff (2009) * Pamela McGrierson (ex-fiancee): ** Son: Sean Henri McGrierson (2005) * Geraldine Hoffstein (second wife, twin sons): ** Son: August Magnus II (2011) ** Son: Karel Eduard (2011) ** Daughter: Ludovica Martha (2012) * Anna Leopowna von Driebergen (mistress): ** Daughter: Laila von Driebergen (2011) ** Son: Abdullah von Driebergen (2012) ** Son: Gregory Magnus von Driebergen (2013) Death of August, sr. On July the 30th, 2010, August Magnus Donia was found in his castle, his skull crushed with a medieval weapon. What exactly happened remains unclear to this day. According to experts with the Lovian police force, a suicide or accident is implausible and murder as the cause of death is not ruled out. Ygo August, who always disliked his father, has not said a word about the case and has not attended the funeral. As of 2012, Ygo enjoys his position of the Donia Clan's pater familias and invests much time in his family life. He is less active politically and has become more of a behind-the-scenes type of guy. Political stance Ygo A. Donia is a conservative politician for the CCPL. He is against: * Abortion * Atheïsm * Democracy * (too much) freedom of speech * Girly men * Hippies * Judges (except for Rico Wasabi) Along with everything he considers to be weak. He loves: * The army * Sports * Beer * Hot women * Jesus * The Lord * Oceana * Guns References and notes Donia, Ygo August Donia, Ygo August Donia, Ygo August Donia, Ygo August Donia, Ygo August Donia, Ygo August Donia, Ygo August Donia, Ygo August Donia, Ygo August Donia, Ygo August Donia, Ygo August Donia, Ygo August Donia, Ygo August Donia, Ygo August li:Ygo August Donia